Emissary of Time: Side Stories
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: This are the side stories of EoT since I really don't wanna go over over forty chappies there yet! I'm moving and putting the rest here in this one!
1. A Fated Meeting

**Hey guys! Srry for the complete delay of the chapters! I am really confused about the chapters that are coming out and i need to see more details on them so this may go on for a couple of months or maybe just one. well here's a little side story! Hope u like it!**

"Young Mistress please wait!" the servant girls called after the young nineteen year old girl.

"Don't even think about it~!" she chanted out to them laughing. Suddenly she stopped as she grimaced at the three elderly men that stood in her way.

"Sage," the one in the middle pronounced. "You shan't be running around the castle like that. Remember there is a meeting tonight with the other elders from neighboring villages. You must start preparing yourself."

"Whatever," she only said turning to the servants instead and following them back to the room.

Back in her room she sat calmly as the servants picked her dress and brushed her long, waist, white hair.

"Really this is completely boring not having to count the elders butting in every five minutes," she complained.

"But the young mistress must stay here where she'll be save from any harm," the girl brushing her hair said making her sigh.

Yeah that what everyone said to her. It had been one year since she'd been chosen as the new Sage, the wise and powerful leader of her village(actually it was a tribe but it grew into a well managed village), she'd been forced to being locked up in the castle that was being restored. Though already of age she was a very high spirited woman.

"You're all set to go," the servant girl said.

She stood fully dressed to the meeting, "Thanks Monica. And if you would-"

"Don't worry," she said smiling at her. "I've got everything planned for tomorrow morning. You will be able to sneak out of here then without being noticed," she said smiling.

"Good then see you when I get back."

In the briefing room she was simply there to sit and look pretty. She never expect anything to come from that. She never expect what was to come that night…

"As appointed," the eldest of the elders out spoke. "We have decided that the villages should ally with the blessing of our Sage.""We have a better idea," the other village's elder said. "How about compromising our Prince with your Sage?"

"What?" she hissed in silence. "There will be no such thing done," she called standing.

"Sit down," the elder ordered her.

"I will not," she said.

"Then very well," her elder said. "If you aren't willing to accept our orders. Perhaps that of a spouse you will follow." He turned to the other elder. "We accept," he said.

"This is intolerable!" she called. "I will not be married to anyone that is not of my choice!"

"You have no will to decide," the elder said as he sent her away with a servant.

"He has no power over what I do about my life," she thought.

Early that morning she woke up at the break of dawn. Dressing herself as a commoner she went under a cloak to the village that sat down the hill of where the castle sat. Also to her surprise plaiting her long hair was a big change.

She started wondering around town. Getting all sorts of things. She ended up with a bag full of apples. Suddenly she heard a sound from afar. It was faint but of what she could hear it was beautiful. It sounded like strings.

"A violin?" she murmured and started after the sound. Walking she finally found the place where a crowd was gathered. Standing on the edge of the fountain that stood there was a man playing a beautiful yet sad tune on a violin. His short black hair swayed as he moved and as the melody finished his eyes opened showing off that sky blue color of them unlike hers which were dark as the night sky, his were bright like the cloudless, blue sky. Everyone applauded as he vowed to them and got off the edge of the fountain. People started dispersing yet only few gave him a bit of money which landed on the open case he had on the floor. After everyone dispersed she stayed there perplexed at the profound tune.

"Hey there cutie," he said smiling nonchalantly noticing her standing there staring.

She jolted snapping back to the world. And as always her bad mouth beat the speed of her brain. "Don't call me such thing. I don't even know you."

He blinked staring at her and then broke into a small charismatic laugh. "Excuse _me_." She puffed up red of embracement and anger. "No but seriously, I'm sorry for calling you out so casually. Actually I was surprised by the way you were staring at me."

"I was not staring," she contradicted him getting in his face and crossing her arms.

"Course you were," he said flicking her nose making her catch it embarrassed. "What I'm wondering is why though?" he asked with a catch of laugh in his voice.

"I heard you play," she said averting her gaze. "Actually that was a very pretty melody."

"Well thank you very much," he said smiling charismatically.

"But…" the word made his eyes open wide at the sudden contradiction he'd never heard. "It sounded kind of…sad for some reason."

"Sad, huh," he said smiling warmly instead of the just usual kind of smile. He grinned at her, "Hey what's your name, lil girl?"

"I'm not a little girl," she called furious. I mean, yeah she was short but not so short to be confused by a small girl. "For your information I'm nineteen."

"Alright Miss I'm-so-mature, what should I call you?" he said holding his violin over his shoulder.

"My name would be nice," she said calming down. "My name's Edea."

"Edea, huh?" Crap! She'd said her name! He'd probably recognize her as the Sage and princess of the village. "It's kind of cute. It means 'eclipse of the white rose' right?"

"Huh?" she said unconsciously. "Are you perhaps not from here?"

"Nope," he said grinning. "I actually come from a another place. Very far from here. I go round the world playing to get money actually. I got bored of my everyday life so I decided to changed it."

"Whoa, I wish I could do that," she said oblivious. "This is only the second time I've been here and I don't know the place _and_ I live just…so close. Go figure," she said lamentably.

"Well," he said smiling. "How about you hang out with me for awhile. It's almost noon," he said checking a pocket watch he had, "How about I buy you something to eat?"

"I don't think I should-" suddenly she blushed at the sudden interruption her stomach gave out.

He laugh again, "Come on, it'll be fine." He grabbed her hand and started taking her away. "I promise it'll be fun."

And so he took her around town. First to lunch and then out to many places. Out to sightseeing. Many things where she had fun. Finally while she was eating one of the lasts apples she had she noticed that the sun had begun setting.

"It's sunset already," she said with a sad tone.

"I told you it was gonna be fun, didn't I?" he said smiling at her as she smiled back.

"Yeah, it was," she stretched her hands out as she grinned gleefully. "I had lots of fun!"

He laughed at her outburst, "You're really a little piece of joy aren't you, Edea?"

"Yep, although," she said smiling. "I've never had this much fun in my life. Thanks…um." She trailed off.

"Nicholas," he said. "My name's Nicholas."

"Oh, well thanks Nicholas," she said smiling. "Thanks for today. It was great." Suddenly she opened her eyes as she felt on her cheek a small peck.

"No, thank you, Edea," he said looking at her with warm eyes.

She felt herself burn up and knew her cheeks were a shade of red. She averted her eyes and said, "Sure. Um…I think it's already time for me to leave." She went on walking towards where the carriage awaited for her. "Bye, Nicholas."

"See you later, Edea," he smiled while watching her leave.

~"It's so unusual to see the Young Mistress to be so calm," Monica said as she brushed her hair for the night.

"Huh?" she said snapping out of her daydream. "Not really."

" 'Not really'? Hmm," Monica said in thought. "You look lovesick Young Mistress."

"Lovesick?" she asked oblivious. Well what'd you expect? She's been locked up her youth period, how's she suppose to know?

"Are you perhaps…" Monica trailed teasingly. "In love with someone?"

"In love…" she repeated looking herself in the mirror. "With someone?" Suddenly the warm gaze of him crossed her mind. She shook her head. "Of course not! What makes you think that?" she called blushing.

"Alright done," Monica said letting her braided her for the night like always.

"Thanks," she said as she went to sleep and she left.

She couldn't sleep all that night. She kept thinking about so much stuff. Was she really in love with him? Please, she knew the guy for one day! Yet…why did her chest feel warm and cozy just thinking of him?

The next day she sneaked out again and sat waiting at the same fountain. This time her hair down, fortunately no one seemed to recognize her with such clothing.

"What's this?" she looked up from the flowing water and turned around to see him there with his violin. "Are you…" he raised an eyebrow, "Waiting for me?"

"No!" she called stuttering nervously.

"Right~" he elongated the word teasingly. "So what _are_ you doing here then?"

"Uh," she thought. "The…groceries! Yeah, I'm out buying the groceries. Actually I was just taking a little break."

"Uh-hu," he said. "Hey do you have some time today?" he asked.

"Uh yes for what?" she asked confused.

"I want to introduce you to someone I know," he said. They left then as he lead her. Soon they stopped in front of a small store. On the store's sign it read: _Gale's Jewelry. _They walked in. "Yo! Gale!" he called. "Are you in there?"

An old man came out from the shop inside the shop. "Oh Nicolas, didn't know that you were in this town?"

"Who is he?" Edea asked looking around.

"He's Gale and he's the owner of this jewelry shop," he said. "Actually Gale I wanted to show Edea that little thing that I saw yesterday."

"Ah that," he said. He cleaned his hands and got out from the inside the back shop. He was carrying a little white with rimmed gold edges that was a small rectangular shape. "This was brought just days ago by a friend of mine who specializes in making music boxes."

"Whoa," Edea gawked at it. "It's pretty."

"What is Vessalius?" Nicholas asked and Gale nodded.

"Um," Edea hesitated. "May I?"

"But of course young lady," he said smiling and handing her the music box. She opened it and a cute melody started playing. "It's gorgeous! What's it called?"

"Actually," Gale said. "Vessalius-sama never told me. He said that the song had no name. If I remember right, he said it was one of your compositions, Nicholas."

She turned to him and he simply shrugged, "I never named it. Hey how about you name it? You like it don't you?"

"Me?" Edea asked.

"Sure, what does it sound like to you?" he asked.

"Well," she smiled. "It's sounds like Eternal Snow."

"Then Eternal Snow it is," Nicholas said.

"Hey how about you take it," Gale said.

"What? No, I really can't accept it," Edea said.

"No it's a gift," Gale said to her. "Take it from Nicholas and myself."

"Well," she said gleaming at the music box. "Thanks."

The afternoon fell as the day reached the time for her to leave.

"Guess you're leaving," he said sadly yet smiling.

"Yeah," she said sadly with the same smile. "I guess so." She smiled gladly again, "Thanks again for the music box."

"Don't," he said. "Just take it as a memory of me."

"Memory?" she said confused. "How so?"

He smiled yet with a sadden look on his eyes, "I won't be coming back to this village tomorrow nor any day soon, Edea."

Her heart stopped, "You're…leaving?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow night," Nicholas said sadly.

"How come?" _Don't you love me?…_ was what raced through her mind.

"I have to keep traveling," he said. "I can't stay in one place."

_Don't leave me?_ Why did her heart cried that over and over. _I had fun all the time we were together. If you leave…if you leave I'll just be alone again. _But even if she cried that in the inside a pride like hers couldn't let her mouth speak out those words.

He sighed, "Believe me, if I could I would stay here. I think this place has really grown into me." His hand reached out to her face as he held onto her warm cheek.

"Then if you are leaving," she said as she fought against tears that wanted to fall down her face. "I just want you to know something I hadn't told you. My name's Edea Florence," she said looking up at him. "I'm the White Sage."

He chuckled warmly, "I really don't care who you are on status. Actually," he smiled, "My name's Nicholas Dawn."

"Dawn?" she said confused. "You're from…"

He nodded slowly, "The House of Dawn." She knew who they were. They were a noble family who five years ago lost their eldest son…His name was…

"But…" she said slowly confused. "You're supposed to be…"

"Dead," he said in a matter of a fact tone. "It's what my family said after they decided to disown me from the House of Dawn. I was only fifteen when that happened."

"That's why you don't like to stay in one place for too long," she answered her own questions. "But do you really want to leave?"

He shook his head, "I really don't want to. It seems that not only did the village grew in me but…" he said getting closer to her. "You did too." She didn't know what happened until it did. Her lips met his soft ones and they kissed. At first it was gentle and warm. Then it was when he drew her body closet to his and the kiss deepened. She let her mouth open as he entered a forbidden ground, never touched before. They broke away after they couldn't breathe. She had her hand on his which landed on her warm cheeks. She laid her head on his chest as she could hear his heartbeat. She heard hers. And then she heard one. They heartbeats where as one heart. He drew his head down touching the top of hers and murmured, "Edea." She drew back looking up at him in question. "Leave with me."

A bell rang in her head in surprise, "What?"

"Come and leave this place with me. Edea I love you," he said softly kissing my lips. "I…I love you too," she hesitated at what she was going to say next. "But…I can't leave my people unprotected."

"What do you mean?" he asked going down and putting his forehead against hers.

"I can't leave this place without a barrier going out that protects the village. That's my job as the White Sage. I hold the holy contract."

"Contract?" he repeated confused.

She drew back, tears falling down. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. How could she reveal the secret that kept her people alive. The secret: that she carried in her the creature which her people worshipped as a goddess. A creature who came from the deepest depths whom she had made a contract with and the grotesque tattoo of a the time she had left to be in the earth dangling in a mirror upon her bosom. So she told a graver and more hurtful truth. "I'm getting married tomorrow night."

"What?" Nicholas said under his breath.

"I can't just leave. I'm sorry Nicholas. I'm really sorry!" she ran from him.

"Wait," he called. "Edea!"

But she wouldn't turn around. She kept running. She finally found the market place.

"Young Mistress," Monica said happily but Edea threw herself at her servant crying. "Young Mistress, what's the matter?"

"I hate being lovesick," she sobbed. "I hate how much it hurts!"

~X~

The next night Edea stood silently as Monica prompted her white wedding dress. Monica frowned at the sullen and blank expression of her mistress. "What's the matter?" she asked. Edea averted her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, Edea. We're best friends remember?" Edea looked up at this statement. That's true… They were best friends before she was chosen as a sage and was only a year older than Monica.

"Monica, I fell in love with someone I can't have," she said plain and simple. "And I can't take how much it hurts. I just can't bring to him the sorrow of having a contractor of one of those things as his lover."

"Oh Edea," Monica called consoling her friend. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help you."

She waited in her room while the ceremony started. She sighed and looked herself in the mirror. She saw herself with a veil upon her face that hid the tearful eyes she had. Behind her she could see her canopied bed and window balcony. She sighed again looking into her hands the mirror contract that she had with the creature she knew as Astro. She sighed again and looked up and her eyes widened as she saw a dark cloaked figure climb her balcony. Her room barely lit with a single gaslight was obscure making her unable to see the intruder. She simple stood from her place and faced the balcony as the intruder broke in. She drew her left hand ready to summon the great weapon granted by Astro. But before she could even blink the intruder stood before her, hooded, and covered her mouth. She tried to fight it off and scream but the voice shocked her more than the intrusion.

"Hush," it said. "You really want me out that bad?"

Her widened and her screaming died off slowly in realization. He drew his hand of and she plunged herself into his chest and embraced him calling, "Nicholas!" He embraced her back and they pulled back as they kissed. "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

He drew his hood off. "Thought you'd want a little wedding surprise." "I'm serious," she said worried now. "If the guards find out you've come in here you'll be executed without a trial."

"Hey, what's it matter to me, as long as I can see you," he said.

Suddenly the doors' cringe took Edea's attention from Nicholas and looked over to see Monica come in. "Young Mistress, it's time-who are you?" she asked Edea went right over right when the word came from Monica, "Intru-!" she covered her mouth with her hand and brought her in as Nicholas closed the doors.

"Shut up," Edea hissed. "I know him."

Monica drew her hand away, "What do you mean?"

"He's the one I told you about," she said stepping back into his arms.

"Oh my goddess," she murmured. "But he can't be here. You're getting married."

"No," she shook her head. "Not with that guy, someone I don't even know."

Monica was shocked but then, suddenly a warm smile came to her face. "I knew you were special. You have a great kindred spirit, Edea. That's my friend."

"Monica," Edea said warmly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she said. "If you're gonna elope then this would be kind of the perfect time to do so?"

"Are you serious?" Edea said surprised.

"Of course I am!" she called. "I'm you're friend. You'd better leave now though if not they might come looking for you."

"But," Edea said. "Where can we leave to without leaving the village unprotected?"

"In Mite Forest," Monica said. "There's a quite large cottage there by the shore. It's hidden quite good from the village. It's my family's."

"But Monica what about you?" Edea said worried.

"What?" she smiled taking a mirror with a clock on it. "Did you think I didn't break a rule or two with these old geezers?"

"Monica," Edea sighed.

"Don't worry about me," Monica said. "I'll stay here for tonight to give out the knew after that I'll follow you guys tomorrow afternoon with dinner to make."

Edea went directly to her and hugged her tight. Monica gave back the hug. "Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome," she answered. "Now go. Take care and be careful."

"We will," Nicholas said picking Edea up. He stood at the edge of the balcony. "Let's go." he jumped off and landed perfectly outside the castle's perimeter and started heading to Mite Forest.

As planned the wedding was ruined and the elders found out that the princess had disappeared. Monica made sure with her creature from the depths that no one found out where they where before leaving. Soon enough, Edea and Nicholas found their way in the cottage.

Nicholas entered the cottage and went directly into the room. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and laid his head on her bosom. "We're here my lady."

She giggled, "You're too formal." He raised his head and kissed her. She fell down to the bed and they did what they knew would show their love for each other in the night of their wedding night. It was bliss to both. A love they felt burn as they went along the moment as the moon bathe them with its silver light in their little piece of heaven. Afterwards they were on the master bedroom laying down on the bed covered. He lower than her as he laid his head on her bare bosom.

"I love you, Edea," he said holding her tighter. "And it'll be greater than anything and it'll save anything from the depths."

"I love you too," she said kissing his head and both fell to sleep.


	2. The Miracle and Misfortune

**Monica afterwards joined the couple to make the groceries and let them live happily together. It wasn't until four months past that something more joyous happened. Something that would change their lives. Edea was expecting. She was going to be a mother and now at age twenty was more than ready. The months passed and soon the last of summer went by. Fall came and went. Soon the day came and in the coldest night of winter she began labor.**

"**Take deep breathes," Monica said as Edea laid on the bed breathing heavily. "What else do you want me to bring?" Nicholas said leaving the boiling water aside that she told him to bring.**

"**It's almost time," Monica said. "You need to wait outside."**

"**But-"**

"**I'll be fine," Edea smiled sweating. He kissed her on the forehead. "I know you will," and left. He couldn't stayed seated and started pacing around the grand hallway. Then the minutes came to hours and soon he noticed that from the window night starting to leave and dawn was approaching. And when Edea gave a loud yell and the first, most marvelous cry was what he heard. It was already five till midnight. Suddenly Monica came out yet her face had a sadden expression. Nicholas almost jumped out of his chair noticing her look.**

**Only after she raised her head did he gained his composure back, "What's the matter?"**

"**Please come inside," she said guiding him into the gas light lit room. **

**Inside he saw his wife Edea holding a bundled in her hands yet her face was elsewhere over at a small table were something rested covered in a blanket. Suddenly his eyes widened noticing that his wife was crying silently with a grim expression. Her face finally then found his and she simply mumbled, "I'm sorry," as she cried more holding the bundle closer to her and murmuring the same words to it as well, "I'm so sorry…"**

**Nicholas knew what that bundle was now his child yet…what is the other? Slowly walking to it he heard Monica sit down on the seat next to Edea. He walked closer to the table and lifting the white sheet carefully. His eyes widened as he saw what it hid. A small baby girl with black hair lying down on her side. His hand slowly crept to its chest and he felt it. **

**Nothing…just coldness…**

**He turned to Monica and Edea. His wife still crying to her littler son. Monica looking up at him with watery eyes. **

"**I'm really sorry," she said. "They were twins. The older one seems to have been a stillbirth. I'm really so sorry."**

**He wrapped the baby on the sheet holding it in his arms. The baby's face stiff and the little hand still. He placed his finger on her small hand yet he had no reaction from her. He just couldn't believe it. His daughter…his one and only daughter…was dead.**

"**I'm sorry my **_**xiote**_," he murmured, "For not being able to see you in life…"

**-**_**Bang-**_

The sudden ringing of the church bells signaling the stroke of midnight.

_**-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-**_

The stroke of the first minutes that would've been joy over their newborn twins.

_**-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-**_

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years that could had been spent with the two of them…together…

…_**bang…**_

"_**Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**_

All their eyes fell upon the child who cried on the twelve ringing of the bells. The child who now cried in her father's arms, moving around, and snatching on her father's hand.

"She's…" Edea mumbled in disbelief as the little boy laughed. As if laughing overjoyed that his older sister finally joined him in this world.

Nicholas smiled coming closer to Edea. The girl's wailing stopped and was exchanged by the most joyous laughter of both siblings. "She's alive…" he said giving her daughter to her mother as she held both babies.

Edea cried this time though of pure happiness, "My children… My dear, little _**xiotes dei corazon." **_

"It's a miracle," Monica smiled crying happy tears.

"It surely is," Nicholas said kissing his wife, "Have you decided on their names?"

"Yes," Edea said with no hesitation looking at both. "I think I have just the perfect names for them."

"Really?" he said.

"Yes," she said. "They're my little moon and star. My little girl Clarice Luna and my little boy Cloude Nicholas."

"Cloude for _bravery _and Clarice…for _miracle_…huh?" Monica said.

"Yes," Nicholas said hugging his family. "Our little Claire and Cloude."

~X~

Everyday after the birth of the twins, Claire and Cloude, their lives were a bliss. Soon the years came by and soon they're little children became bigger. At the age of four they were as gleeful as any other child.

"Mommy, mommy!" Claire and Cloude came in running to the kitchen.

"What have we said about running in the house?" Edea called turning from her cooking.

"Not to!" they chanted together giggling and walking the rest of the way.

"Those are my little children," she said kneeling down and hugging them. She stood to continue cooking. Now twenty-three, Edea was a full pledged mother. Monica still helped her while Nicholas worked in Glen's shop.

"Mommy," Claire called. "Can me and Cloude help to make cupcakes for Daddy when he comes back with Auntie Monica?" At four years old it was impressive to Edea and Nicholas how much Claire had learned. Everything she could she would read. Nicholas even bought her books every now and then. She now had her hair to her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Sure thing sweetie," Edea answered.

"Mommy," Cloude called. "Can me and Claire go outside and play?" At four years of age he was smart as well, not as much but still. He had the same dark hair to his chin and the same sparkling eyes.

"Of course, darling. Just be careful, don't go any further than the front lawn, okay?" she called as they went outside. Edea simply smiled at the happiness of her family. Going back to her cooking she went in thought. She had discussed this matter with Nicholas before. Since those two were her children, her own flesh and blood, there was a possibility that they would have some sort of unusual powers, but she never thought she'd know this soon. Well it wasn't until her eighteenth birthday that she'd known she had any connection with the creature that she now controls. Yet her two small twins were experimenting their powers at such young age.

It didn't actually surprise her that Claire was the first one to bring her possibilities out. She three and a quarter back then and Claire had found a small rose bud that had perish in their garden because of the harsh weather. She'd brought it to her and said, "Look, look mommy!" Edea looked at the withered flower in her daughter's two small hands and her eyes widened. The small space were the flower's dead bud was changed and become more dense and the bud slowly came back up regaining its lost color and bloom fully and beautifully. "Isn't it pretty!"

Edea knew that it wasn't an affinity for earth that her oldest twin had but something else. The space itself had dense and the flower didn't emanate any kind of power which would signal her affinity for earth. Yet the space that dense actually meant something else. It meant that the small space itself had gone back in time and restored to its old self and then that same time was forwarded hence making the flower bloom as it had would have in the next summer yet in spring.

And she also did notice that when Claire had used her strange affinity to time that her eyes had shaded down on their piercing blue and had for if a mere instant changed to a rust color of crimson. This, though odd, was ignored by Edea since it never happened again hence telling her that Claire hadn't experimented with her powers anymore.

A year later Cloude showed a strange power as well. It was a day when Nicholas had taken his little girl out to the village and it was a day for mommy and little Cloude. She remembered they had been cooking that day together. Cloude was on a stool stirring some stew that Edea made while she washed the dishes. It wasn't until she was done and drying her hands that she heard the sudden accident. She turned calling his name as she heard the pot fall from the stove yet two things surprised her. First, that she never overheard the sound of the pot falling to the floor and throwing everything inside it over. Second, that her youngest twin was staring at the pot, with the rust color of crimson tinted in his small eyes, which had stopped in mid fall. The pot was opened and its contents was spilled yet it wasn't spilled on the floor but on a small circle which was invisible to her eyes. Without hesitating to look at the perplexing act any longer, she quickly pulled Cloude from the circle's way and almost instantly it fell completely down to the floor. This had happened only days after their fourth birthday.

None of them had experience any other kind of flare-up like that afterwards and hence that was left aside by Edea and Nicholas. Yet she hadn't known how wrong they've been to not overlook the strange powers of their children.

It was in the fall that year before their fifth birthday in the winter. She had left the twins with Monica that evening to go into town for the first time in four longs years. Her appearance had changed as she got older and more mature but she still wanted to stay hidden and so wore a cloak. Nicholas and her were heading to the same fountain which they had met but instead of a quiet place they found a crowd gathering.

"I wonder what's the matter?" Edea mumbled as she held onto her husband.

Nicholas noticed that they had placed some kind of stand up in front the castle's way. On which he immediately noticed the old man Gale but something was wrong. He instantly found one of his coworkers, Satin, and pulled him out of the crowd to talk to him.

"Satin, what's wrong? Why's Gale there?" Nicholas asked.

"It's horrible!" Satin cried. "The Elders of the castle found out that Gale knew about the whereabouts of the disappeared White Sage!"

"What?" Edea said confused.

"Yes," Satin said. "And since Gale didn't tell your guys' location, he's going to be executed as proof to those who want to hide you.""Execute?" Nicholas repeated.

"Our people!" the eldest of the elders called getting everyone's attention. "We are here to pronounce that we are one step closer of reuniting the holy place with its pythoness, the White Sage. This man, Gale Scar, was given by our people and has been accused of knowingly hiding the White Sage. This is clear sign of treason!" "Treason?" Edea murmured barely hearing herself over the cheering crowd.

The next elder spoke, silencing the crowd, "To this, we the Elders of this tribe, will execute this traitor in the eyes of Astro."

The last elder spoke raising his right hand, "With the powers given to us by the goddess Astro, I will now find the location of our abducted princess!" The elder held hid hand to Gale's head and a dark light shone on it.

"This is bad," Edea said telling Nicholas. "They'll find out where we are. We have to go back and get the children out of there!"

"And so," the elders called together. "Let the will of Astro be given!" And the executioner took out Gale in one blow. "Any traitor will be executed! For Astro!"

Edea looked down in sorrow, Nicholas turned to Satin. "You came by horse right?"

"Y-yeah," Satin said as the crowd was too busy cheering.

"We'll take it," Nicholas called. He turned to her, "Edea. Listen to me." He held her face in his hands, "I want to go back to the house in that horse. Get Claire and Cloude, and with Monica get as far away from this place."

"What about you?" Edea cried.

"I'll get there as fast as I can. I have to distract them from getting to the house. Don't worry about me," he called. And as he pushed her over to the horse he called running to the shop, "Just go!" She got onto the saddle and went on ahead away from the crowd into the forest. Nicholas went on running unnoticed by the cheering crowd. He reached the shop and saw the magic seal that Gale had shown him before. It was for a completely emergency. Most of the people agreed with the dictatorship of the Elders after the White Sage disappeared yet Gale didn't, figured his shop would someday turn useful and put the magic seal on it.

"I'm really sorry," he said getting a glove with symbols on it and putting it on his right hand. He'd told Edea before, he had a serious affinity with fire. He walked out of the shop and snapped his right fingers and with a spark the shop burst into a great fire with an explosion.

Edea half way to the house heard the great explosion and turned the horse to a halt. She cried out, "Nicholas!" She felt her tears flowing down but instead of going back she went on ahead to the cottage.

Nicholas kept firing at the village before one of the elders stopped him. They brought him up to the stand and knelt him down hands tied behind his back. The same elder placed his bare hand on his head and gasped. "You're the one who took her," he said low enough for the elders to hear.

"What?" the other two exclaimed.

"And guess what," Nicholas mocked them. "We already have a family of our very own."

The elder enraged turned to the people, "We've found the culprit!" They cheered. "But we are too late to save our White Sage. She's been tainted with the evil this man held. Now she's a threat to our way of life. We must end this culprit's life and purify our White Sage's soul before finishing the tainted body so she may come back anew and pure!" they cheered. They laid Nicholas in front of the people. "I guess this is it," he thought. The executioner raised his axe slowly before his neck. "I'm sorry, Claire…Cloude. I won't be able to see you grow up like I'd wish to." He drew the axe higher to make the job in one hit. "And Edea, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be making it home in time for dinner," the axe took a hitch, "Just give them happiness and tell them, make them know somehow that I always had and always will…" the axe went down with his last thought.

…**I love you…**

"Follow us to cleanse our Sage!" the people armed themselves and followed the Elders into the forest.

**~X~**

Edea arrived at her house feeling a heavy pain on her chest. Even when she didn't see it, she knew by what her heart felt. Because of her strange powers she'd felt every emotion that her beloved felt just moments before and knew what the Elders were planning.

Monica came fast and concerned at the look on her friend. But before Monica could say anything she came out and talked, "Monica! The Elders! They know where we are! They're coming this way!"

"What?" Monica called. She didn't hesitate, "I understand, take Claire and Cloude and get somewhere safe. I'm sure the magic seal you placed beyond the house is still working, you'll get there by the back door. I'll deal with them as they come."

"No, Monica! I can't leave you here!" she yelled.

"Listen!" Monica snapped her out. "You have to leave! I won't allow their injustice to go any further." She hugged Edea and pushed her inside the other door and locked her in."Monica! I'm sorry," she cried and went for the twins.

"I'm sorry too, Edea. This is all I can do for you and your family," Monica went outside as she heard the crowd approaching and could see the torches from afar. "Come on out, Lancelot," she called to her creature from the depths as he appeared. A knight of the shadows, vowed to protect his contractor and those close to her. "I'm not strong, but I will fight…" the people got there and started attacking as she defended. "I'll fight for the ones I love!"

~X~

Edea found Claire and Cloude in their room wide awake and crying.

"Mommy!" they cried going to hug her as she knelt. "Mommy! Where's Daddy! Where's Daddy!" they cried.

"There's no time to talk," she said as she heard the doors she had blocked started to be pushed. "We have to leave. I have to take you somewhere safe." She pulled them out of the house by the back door and blocked it just in time to hear the previous door knocked down.

"Hurry!" she called pulling them further in the forest. Edea turned to see the house. It was now bursting in flames as the elders and people came closer. She had to act fast. She stopped and turned to the crowd placing her children behind. "Astro, answer my call, counter my plea. Halt their way, give me some more time!" the silhouette of a woman's shadow swirled from her own sparkling like the night sky and stars. The shadow went back and formed a wall of black fire that impede the people's way. She ran with her children as fast as she could but it wasn't long before the Elders used their powers of the depths to stop the fire.

Edea now only had one last hope. She stopped in front of her children and knelt there.

"Listen to me, okay," she said frantically stroking their heads. "Listen well to what mommy's going to tell you. You're going to have to go to the seal alone, without me. You'll have to be brave and get out of here. Don't wait for mommy and get somewhere safe."

"But mommy why!" they cried together as she hugged them and kissed them both on their foreheads.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Just know that you're Daddy and I always love you. And no matter what we'll always be with you even if you can't see us." She stood up and pushed them on ahead. "Take care of each other!" They left running and crying. She turned to the crowd and took them full force on with a scythe in hand.

"Cloude!" Claire called as they ran hand in hand. "Mommy's fighting! We have to go back and help her!"

"But mommy said to get somewhere safe. We have to do as she told us!" Cloude said.

Not far after they found the seal engraved on the ground. Claire turned around with Cloude as they saw their Mother still fighting the people.

"We have to go back!" Claire called.

"We can't mother-" he stopped in mid sentence when a forceful hand took their hands apart and threw them to opposite trees.

Then two more hands threw them back in front of the three figures. The three Elders stood there in front of them. Claire and Cloude stood up as he stood in front of her protecting her."Innocence must be restored," The eldest immediately slash his knife right across Cloude's face throwing him aside.

"Cloude!" Claire yelled but before she could go to him the elder lifted his knife and swung down. She screamed in terror but just when the knife was inches away from her forehead Cloude had tackled him and the knife only got the high left side of her temple. Cloude drew her back protecting her. "Innocence must be restored!" they called as they raised the knife but just before he could deal the blow they were slashed away by a huge scythe.

Claire and Cloude surprised called, "Mommy!"

She stood feet away from them, her dress and cloak drenched in blood. Two of the elders dead on a tree. Their mother there stood. But just as she smiled at them, her face changed to that of shock as the eldest of them stabbed her on the back. She fell to her knees right in front of her children. "Mommy!" they exclaimed as they held her on her knees from falling completely. She hugged them and shielded them as she turned to the elder both of them half dead. "You took the wrong path Edea. You have tainted the innocence of this tribe. Now a sacrifice must be made. Innocence must be restored," he raised his knife to her. But she couldn't fight anymore. She was too weak. But just as she did the last thing she could and shielded her children, the two cried in unison.

**No!**

Suddenly something shielded the three. A gold sphere around them. The elder noticing this power acted upon it and attacked with his force from the depths.

"Who are you?" Edea asked to the beings that manifested before them, protecting them. They both glittered in gold outlines. A beast with the appearance similar to that of a monkey with a gem of light in its hands manifested to Claire's side. Its tail curled around it body. The other an outline of a strong doe that held in its bosom another sphere of light. Its tails strong behind it.

"**We have come to aide the ones who hold our power," **the voice of the doe spoke with the voice of a woman.

"_We have come to aide the children, bearers of Time and Space," _the monkey spoke with the voice of a man. Though neither moved their mouths, it was as if telepathically they were communicating.

"Time," Claire said. "And Space?" Cloude finished.

"Will you safe them?" Edea asked hearing the cracking behind her.

"_They have been chosen by the Abyss to serve the man who seeks its will," _the man's voice said.

"**Our duty is to be their guiding light to he's location and assure their safety,"** the doe said nodding slowly.

"Claire…Cloude," both turned to their mother. Her eyes were dull with exhaustion and her smile soft and gentle as they always knew it. "You have to go now," she said softly hugging them. "B-but!" Cloude cried tears flowing down pink from his injury.

"Mommy!" Claire cried together with him blood running down her left side.

"Don't cry," she said kissing them on their foreheads. Suddenly they saw the cracks behind her as the elder kept attacking. "I'm always with you even if you don't see me there. We will always be there taking care you both. Know how much we love you and how much we care." She looked up to the two creatures she knew from the depths. "Take them and let them be safe."

"**We give you our word as one of the most ancient Chains from the Abyss," **the doe bowed its head down, **"That I, the Chain of Space, Lacrimosa."**

"_And I, the Chain of Time, Chronos,"_ the monkey bowed his head alongside the doe. _"Will vow to the safety of your children. We will vow to the protection of these children and vow to serve them when the occurrence comes true."_

"Then I leave you to their lives," Edea said smiling. "Claire…Cloude," She smiled at her children one last as the shield behind her started shattering from the top going down. "You will live. Take care of each other and be strong." The shield broke down as Edea pushed them to the embrace of light by the two Chains.

"I love you…both. My _**xiotes dei luna et las esterelles.**_"

"**Mommy!"**

Their sights were engulf by bright light but before completely leaving they saw the last moments of her life as she was smiling at them and was killed by the knife of the elder. Their eyes filled with pain and sorrow were now filled with the permanent rust of crimson color which signaled their crucial state with their powers.

They landed on another green area just as small lights lingered with the united voices of the two saying.

"_**When it is time, we will find you. Our powers will come to you when before a door to the Abyss and will contract with you by an oath of blood. When it is time, we will meet again."**_

**~X~**

"Leon!" Lotti called when her Chain, Leon, had ran on ahead of her once outside the mansion. "Leon!" she called again as she went to the skirts of the forest beyond the mansion. "Leon, where are you!"

A small purring was heard as Lotti recognized the bright red eyes of her Chain. "Leon, I've told you before not to-" she gasped suddenly as she saw what was holding on to her Chain's necklace. A small hand of a child as she helped her younger brother who had lost too much blood already from his slash. "Oh gosh…"

"**Chikou**," the little girl who had a wound on the high left side of her temple pronounced strangely for help. "**Chikou, xioteins.**" Help…a couple of twins. The girl let go of Leon and fell to the floor as they fainted exhausted. Leon sat down around them concerned.

"Oh no," Lotti said going after them. She knelt down and looked at them. "Why…? Why are they so young and here, wounded?" A silhouette shadowed her sight of the children and as she looked up she saw her master, Glen Baskerville. "Glen-sama…"

"They are here because they were meant to," he said. "Cure their injuries and take them to a room. I'll call for Jack, I'm sure he'll be able to deal with such young ones." He started to walk away and into the mansion.

"They were meant to," Lotti said placing both on Leon's back as she took them inside. "Could it be… Emissaries?"


End file.
